Despedida de Soltera
by Somnus de Mitilene
Summary: Falta una semana para la boda de Haruka y Michiru. Las chicas le tienden una trampa a Michiru, quien se ve envuelta en una situación no muy cómoda para ella... ¿Cómo terminará?


_Antes que todo, los personajes no son mío, son creación de Naoko Takeuchi._

_La historia si es mía, es algo que me tocó hacer hace poco y se me ocurrió adaptarlo. Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí, es un One - Shot_

Templo Hikawa:

"¿Mina estás segura de esto?" – Pregunta Rei

"Claro que si, no me imagino que te cases y no poder despedirte de tu vida de soltera"

"Pero tenemos diferencias de opinión en algunos temas" Apuntó Makoto

"Si pero en el fondo todos nos divertimos con lo mismo…" con una sonrisa maliciosa Mina termina ésta frase

"Escuchemos a la sailor del amor, y admito que también me parece una idea entretenida" Comentó Usagi."Así practican cuando Mamo-chan y yo nos casemos."

Siguen las cinco en el templo, mirando revistas, catálogos e intentando buscar una escusa, para secuestrar a la novia… sin que el novio se entere…

En casa de las externas:

"Haruka… no, suéltame" reclamaba mientras la rubia la apretaba contra la pared

"Dime que no te gusta…" Sonríe maliciosa mientras besa el cuello de la aguamarina

"Tu sabes que no es eso, pero … prometimos… esperar" intentando zafarse de las manos de la velocista que habían levantado el vestido

"Michi, yo no puedo esperar cuando se trata de ti" dando un pequeño mordisco en el hombro

Sacando fuerza de voluntad, Michiru la empuja hacia atrás.

Michiru y Haruka habían acordado no tener nada sexual 2 semanas antes de la boda, para así que fuera más especial su noche de bodas. Haruka aceptó a regañadientes, cosa se ponía en evidencia todas las noches persiguiendo a la aguamarina quién le cerraba la puerta. Había quedado confinada al cuarto de huéspedes, cosa que no le agradaba mucho.

Ya faltaba una semana, solo una semana, para volver a compartir la cama con su hermoso viento, pensaba Michiru, acostada en su cama esa noche. Una semana sin Haruka parecía una tortura eterna… y más encima la otra no colaboraba haciendo que cada noche fuera un desafío a la voluntad y el deseo que sentían mutuamente.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, la asustó el sonido del teléfono:

- ¿"Michiru"?

- "Si"

- "Hola, habla Mina"

- "Hola Mina"

- "Michiru, te llamaba porque tenemos algo muy importante que conversar contigo, podrás venir como a las 19:00 hrs. Necesitamos discutir algo contigo sobre la ceremonia"

- "Esta bien, hablaré con Haruka e iremos ambas mañana"

- "No… es una sorpresa para Haruka, ella no debe saber de tu visita al templo"

- "Ok, nos vemos mañana"

Las niñas quieren mucho a Haruka, ¿Pero, qué será lo que planean?... pensó Michiru, distrayéndose de sus pensamientos iniciales, y al fin de al cabo quedándose dormida.

Al día siguiente Michiru sale en la mañana temprano, antes que Haruka despierte, ya que sabe con quien va a enfrentarse y a que va a enfrentarse, y la verdad su voluntad cada día es más débil.

Se dedicó a coordinar los últimos detalles del matrimonio... en esto se pasó gran parte del día. Era costumbre que en la tarde, vovía al estudio para practicar un poco de violín y así se relajaba con el sonido de la música.

A la hora pactada llega Michiru al templo Hikawa donde reinaba un silencio sepulcral.. "¿Que extraño?" pensó, "Como son ellas, es posible que yo haya llegado temprano". Se sienta en la escalera del templo cuando siente un ruido detrás de ella, pero no alcanza a darse vuelta, antes que esto alguien le cubrió los ojos y la tomaron por la espalda sin que ella pudiera moverse. Asustada, pensando lo peor intentó defenderse, pero era inútil, no era una sola persona, al menos eran 3, una le afirmaba los brazos y otra las piernas. Gritaba todo lo que podía... pero en el fondo sabía que ni no había nadie ahí, nadie la escucharía.

Los brazos que la sujetaban logran posicionarla en una silla, de repente las tres personas la sueltan, ella se quita lo que le cubre los ojos preparándose para atacar cuando sorprendida mira lo que tiene delante de ella... una mesa llena de regalos, pasteles y dulces y a Makoto Mina y Rei a su lado, y asume que ellas la sujetaban. Ami y Usagi se encontraban tras la mesa.

"Pero ¿Qué les sucede?, ¿no se dan cuenta que podría haberlas golpeado?", aún no se recuperaba de su asombro...

"Era un riesgo que íbamos a asumir, además por eso le pedimos a Makoto que ella te tomara por detrás..." rie Mina intentando que la aguamarina se relaje.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunta ya mas tranquila admirando lo hermoso que se veía todo

"Es tu despedida de soltera" contesta Usagi alegre, "¿No me digas que no lo esperabas?"

Avergonzada y sorprendida niega con su cabeza

Rei enciende la música y empiezan a conversar animadamente, preguntándole a Michiru cómo iban los planes y que tenía preparado para el gran día.

Luego de un rato, alguien toca la puerta. Entra una mujer delgada con un buzo muy holgado, saluda amablemente y le pregunta a Rei donde puede colocarse, quien le indica un lugar de la amplia habitación que estaba desocupado. De un bolso grande que traía, saca una vara gruesa de metal que gira y extiende desde el piso al techo, instalando un caño en el lugar.

Las niñas entusiasmadas le dicen a Michiru... "bien es hora de aprender algo hoy"

Michiru aún no da crédito a lo que ve, la mujer se saca el buzo quedando algo parecido a un bikini. Tose e inicia:

"Bien, chicas iniciemos... ¿Quién es la novia?

Todas apuntan a Michiru, y esta colorada se levanta y se acerca a la mujer.

"Bueno, la idea hoy es enseñarte lo básico de _pole dance_. Se que eres una gran artista, así que hoy vamos a poner a prueba tu flexibilidad. Así podrás sorprender a tu marido la noche de bodas

Todas "uuuuuuyyyy"

Michiru las mira tratando de aguantar la vergüenza que siente.

Primero, rodar en el caño: te tomas con las manos de arriba, tomas impulso girando alrededor del caño y levantas las pirnas, así girarás hasta llegar lentamente al suelo

Michiru piensa y dice sin alcanzar a detener su lengua... "pero no estoy vestida para hacer esto"

Mina, que está siempre preparada le pasa una polera ajustada y unas calzas para que se cambie y empiece a bailar.

Ya con la nueva ropa, la instructora le muestra lo que debe hacer... se ve facil... pero Michiru lo intenta resbalando por el caño cayendo muy rápido al suelo, pero siempre digna.

Ya después de 30 minutos, la instructora estaba sorprendida de lo rápido que aprendía y logró colgarse del caño apara lograr invertir y quedar sujeta de los pies.

Todas estaban maravilladas de lo rápida que era, y por supuesto ahora era el turno del resto, donde los golpes y risas fueron la tónica del grupo, excepto por Ami, que no se atrevió a intentarlo.

Ya terminado, la instructora retira la vara, y agradeciendo la atención y colaboración de todas se retira.

Michiru cansada, se sienta un momento mientras todas rien, y hacen mención explícita a que ella es tan buena bailarina que podría ponerlo en práctica, con lo que de nuevo la aguamarina se tiñe e rojo, pero es sus pensamientos estaba su dulce viento y la buena idea que sería esto con música apropiada y atuendo adecuado. Haciendo como una lista mental para su próxima salida buscar donde le puedan arrendar un caño para ponerlo en casa.

Ya empezaba a hacerse tarde... Haruka estaba esperándola afuera del estudio para llevarla a casa, cuando sale la última persona y ésta le pregunta por Michiru a lo que le responden que se había ido temprano a casa. Haruka empieza a llamarla al celular, y Michiru no contesta...

"¿Que extraño?"... Michi ¿Dónde estarás?

Mientras ya habiendo descansado, tocan nuevamente la puerta. Esta vez es una mujer con una GRAN maleta, que toma el lugar donde se había instalado previamente la instructora de pole dance.

La maleta al ser abierta se transforma en una mesa plegable y la mujer empieza a poner encima todo tipo de juguetes eróticos, desde consoladores, vibradores, anillos... lencería erótica...

Michiru quiere morir de vergüenza en ese momento, ya que todas se abalanzan sobre la mesa y la mujer empieza a mostrarles y a explicarles como funciona cada uno.

Michiru observa todo esto sabiendo que si pregunta algo será blanco de burlas de las internas... que al final, escogen un lindo baby doll blanco y un vibrador que son el obsequio de su despedida de soltera.

Mientras Haruka de vueltas por todo Tokyo en búsqueda de Michiru, llama a todas las sailor de las cuales ninguna contesta... "pero si yo no diento ninguna presencia maligna, será que las han atacado a todas?"

Ya cerca de las 11 de la noche termina todo, Michiru lleva una gran cantidad de regalos a casa... mira su teléfono y ve 80 llamadas pérdidas de su viento... "estoy en problemas"

Tratando de poner su voz mas dulce, marca el número, y contesta Haruka

"Michi, ¿Donde estás?"

"En el Templo Hikawa amor, ¿Podrías venir por mí?"

"Pero ¿Por qué demonios no contestabas tu teléfono?"

"Amor estaba con las niñas y no teníamos los teléfonos a mano, no te enojes y ven por mi ¿Quieres?"

"Voy para allá"

Molesta arranca a toda velocidad al templo, Michiru sabe que está furiosa.

Al llegar Michiru está afuera, su cara está cubierta de regalos, y no logra ver a Haruka. Ésta otra, a su vez, extrañada de ver tantos regalos en brazos de Michiru, la ayuda a guardarlos en el auto, con la mala suerte que uno da en el suelo encendiéndose y se ve una caja que se mueve como "vibrando".

Michiru nuevamente roja, Haruka la mira extrañada... Michiru intenta tomar la caja, logrando sujetarla abrirla sutilmente apagando lo que se había encendido con el golpe. Entra al auto sin decir una palabra.

"¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?" pregunta Haruka molesta

"Las niñas me tenían una sorpresa"

"¿Que son todas esas cosas que traes?"

"Las chicas me hicieron una despedida de soltera..." logra contestar mirando al suelo como si estuviera castigada

A Haruka de pronto todo le cuadra, e incluso se logra imaginar de que se trata la caja que se cayó. No dice ninguna palabra mas y llegan a casa. La ayuda a bajar todo y deja todos los regalos encima de la cama de ambas, se dirije a la puerta de la habitación.

Michiru por otra parte, entre avergonzada y preocupada, entendiendo el enojo de su viento no sabe que decir. Se sienta en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, se escucha que se cierra puerta... "tengo que hablar con ella" pensó

De repente, siente que la atrapan por la espalda, y la arrojan a la cama, quedando debajo de Haruka, que con expresión maliciosa le dice "Ahora si que no tienes escapatoria, vas a tener que contarme, y además imagino que tendremos que probar lo que trajiste"

La aguamarina, helada, debatía entre los sentimientos que le produjeron el pole dance y las demostraciones de juguetes, se acerca y se besan apasionadamente.

Haruka empieza a recorrer su cuerpo intentando desabrochar su vestido, mientras Michiru logra levantar la camisa de Haruka y colar sus manos para acariciar su espalda.

De pronto, la que se detiene es Haruka, la mira fijamente, "Michi, yo sé que he sido insistente, ¿pero estas segura de lo que estamos haciendo?, que dentro de poco no voy a poder detenerme"

Michiru la mira sonrojada... "Hoy entendí que no importa el tiempo ni la espera, sino importa lo que sentimos la una por la otra, y Ruka, con todo lo que hice hoy, si no te hago el amor, me voy a dar contra las paredes durante la noche"

Sin esperar mas, Haruka se sienta en la cama y empieza a mirar las cajas... "y, ¿Vamos a ver que traes?

Michiru la toma de la camisa y la atrae hacia ella... "créeme que lo que está ahí puede ser interesante, pero como me siento hoy, te conviene terminar lo que empezaste... eso podemos dejarlo para hacer algo distinto nuestra noche de bodas"

Se sumerjen en un mar de besos y caricias y ... ustedes ya saben el final de la historia


End file.
